medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Adrienne Lisieux
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a 'detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Daphné and Étienne Lisieux were a couple of French aristocrats with three sons and one daughter - Jean, Nathanaël, Valérian and Evangeline. Étienne wanted yet another child - hopefully another daughter for stronger alliances - but Daphné did not think that it would be possible. Nor did she want to go through the pains and risks of childbirth again. But she did as her husband bid, as all women are expected to, and five years after Evangeline's birth came twins, one with the same shade of blonde hair as her father and the other with his mother's shade of brown. Almost as soon as they were born, they were given to wet nurses and pushed to the back of both parents' minds. Adrienne's only real friends growing up were her brothers and her sister, Evangeline. Evangeline was five years older than her, but what little girl doesn't want an older sister to idolise? She doesn't view her childhood as particularly interesting. At age eleven, Adrienne and Raymond both received Hogwarts letters. They were the first in their family to go to Hogwarts, and honestly, Adrienne wasn't very excited. And then Evangeline disappeared and she couldn't get away faster. She tries not to dwell on the topic of her sister's disappearance too much, but sometimes she does. Is Evangeline dead? A slave? Or did she escape? She doesn't know and she isn't even sure if she ''wants to know. Upon starting school, she met Tristan Maddox, a boy with likeminded opinions to hers, and he became her best friend in the space of five minutes. She can't help but wish that she'd been betrothed to him instead of Sebastian Blackburn - that would have been a brilliant match, at least in her eyes. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Adrienne is a very good actress, and she has decided that it runs in the female side of the family along with, unfortunately, vanity. She loves her hair, her eyes, her complexion, and although she would like slightly straighter hair, she still knows she's pretty. From what she remembers of her sister, she's proud to say that she's like her in character. But she's also very bitchy and outspoken, holding most things in disdain and contempt. And a tiny little bit of a cynic. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Modeled by Cara Delevingne, Adrienne is very pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and very nice eyebrows, if she does say so herself. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. None at all 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 2. Sybil and Evangeline. 13. What time zone are you? CET Category:Sorted